


A Day at the Beach

by Hoseoks_Dimples, Namjoons_Dimples



Series: BTS FLUFF [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseoks_Dimples/pseuds/Hoseoks_Dimples, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoons_Dimples/pseuds/Namjoons_Dimples
Summary: Genre: Super Fluffy, comedy, springtimePairing: J-Hope x OC (Onix is her name)Synopsis: Hoseok and Onix are both off from university today, so they decide to have fun in the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's spring, I decided to make a cute scenario about J-Hope and my Best Friend's OC! She also helped me edit it.

Hoseok and Onix are finally off from college for the day. The duo didn’t know what they wanted to do since they both didn’t have any classes to attend. “What should we do, sweetheart?” Hoseok asked while looking at his short girlfriend with a smile. “Since we both don’t have any classes today, we should do something special, like go to the beach and grab some ice cream?” Onix grinned while looking up at Hoseok with her big eyes and convincing smile. Hoseok loved and hated the beach because he gets startled easily and she does also. “Yeah. We can do that.” Hoseok answered nervously while maintaining his heart shaped smile. “Can we invite Namjoon and his fiancé? We can make it a double date?” Hoseok added while looking up at Onix. “They’re both busy. Namjoon’s teaching a class and Mia’s in her classes.” she commented while looking at her phone. “Okay, we can go to the beach together, but beware of the…snakes!” Hoseok whispered while standing behind her.  
Hoseok and Onix pack a few snacks and beach gear. She starts picking out a swimsuit and she still can’t decide. He took a glimpse at her petite, body and smiled to himself. After that, he peeps in and whispered, “I like the green bikini. It shows off your curves!” He winked and Onix quickly runs over to the door, shuts it, and puts on the swimsuit that he suggested. “Hasn’t he heard of knocking?” Onix whispered while laughing to herself. They finished getting ready for the beach and walked over. Hoseok was wearing a skin tight, swim shirt with trunks and water shoes. The swim shirt outlined his perfect body and defined abs. “Why do you dress so rudely?” She asked while looking away from him, arms crossed. “Why do you?” he added while looking at Onix in her swimming attire, turning red in the face. “You chose it!” she spat while covering her body with her bag and crossing her arms. “Don’t be ruder. I wanna see how beautiful you are too!” he said in a childish tone while crossing his arms. Falling for his trap, she uncovered her body. They found a nice, shaded area near the ice cream truck. “Is this a nice view?” she questioned while gazing at the view and grinning. “Not as beautiful as you!” he commented while holding her close and kissing her on the cheek. She turned a bright red and laid her towel down on the sand. He did the same and laid on his back, admiring his fiancé’s existence. “Wanna get some ice cream?” he questioned while taking her hand and kissing it. “Sure, but you’re carrying me. There are crabs on the sand and I have tiny legs!” She laughed while sitting up and putting on her flip flops. He carried her on his back and he walked to the ice cream truck.

 

When they approached the truck, he ordered vanilla while she ordered cookie dough flavored ice cream. He sat her down on the bench and went back to get some napkins. She was savoring her ice cream, and she felt little legs crawling on her neck. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t want to make a scene. When Hobi came back, from getting the napkins, Onix started screaming and scratching her head. “Get it off!” She shouted as Hobi threw the napkins down and checked to see what was crawling on her neck. “It’s just a baby crab. He’s harmless.” Hoseok commented while laughing at an embarrassed Onix. She hid her face from Hoseok and he sat the crab on the napkin. “Is my baby okay?” Hoseok asked while kissing her forehead and running his fingers in her hair. “No, I’m usually the one who isn’t afraid of things like that and I embarrassed myself.” She answered in an embarrassed tone. She was looking for her ice cream and she found it, face down in the sand. “Aw…I wasn’t finished!” Onix wined while looking at Hoseok. “I’ll buy you another one.” he said while grinning at Onix. He bought her another cookie dough ice cream and her eyes lit up like stars. “I love you.” she commented while playing with Hoseok’s soft, cotton, candy-like hair. “I love you too, Sweetheart.” he responded while lying in her lap as she played with his pink, cotton candy hair. After ice cream, they went into the water and played with the ball for a while.

 

Whenever it got late, they went back home and poor Onix was sunburnt. “I told you to be careful and wear sunscreen.” he commented while putting aloe lotion on her back. Onix looked like a cat, who just got thrown in water. “It hurts!” Onix yelled while kicking the air. “It’s okay baby, I’ll take care of you.” He replied in a deep, mellow voice. He puts a towel over her body and gently flips her over on her stomach. “Now I really do look like a crab.” She added while looking at him and trying to cover her face, but her sunburn made it impossible to hide her embarrassment. “It’s okay. I’m your sunshine, and the best part, I won’t give you sunburn.” Hoseok added while leaning in to hug her. He looked up at her and gave her the sweetest heart-shaped smile, showing his sweet, unique dimples. “Owww…!” She screamed while pouting at him. He realized his actions and he blew her kiss. For the rest of the day, he was taking care of Onix and feeding her pineapples.


End file.
